Por favor olvida
by Mitre Jetsabel
Summary: ¿Porque quisiste que yo te olvidara, porque quisiste que ya no fuera parte de tu vida? Porque nada vales para mi, nada eres. Como podría yo amar a alguien como tu. Con esas palabras fue que se despidió con mucho dolor pero sabiendo que era lo mejor para ambos en espacial para ella. Ooc. Universo alterno.


Una fotografía, un video, una canción, un poema, una película, etcétera. Tantas cosas, que el hombre creo para poder conservar "eso" que hace que su existir sea real. ¿Qué es eso que nos hace crear, eso que nos hace amar, eso que nos hace matar?

Una noche fría, lluviosa pero a la vez cálida y reconfortante, ese momento compartido con el ser amado. Esos deliciosos platillos saboreados alrededor de la mesa familiar.

La profesora que te hacia desvariar. El compañero que bromas te hacía. Las palabras dolorosas de tu primer rompimiento amoroso.

Las cicatrices, los tatuajes, los moretones.

"Eso" es el recuerdo.

Si no fuera por él ¿Sabríamos de donde vivimos, de que estamos hechos, qué queremos, qué odiamos?

¿Si no fuera por los recuerdos acaso sabríamos que existimos?  
No por el simple hecho de respirar se dice que se está vivo.  
Puede mi corazón latir, mis ojos mirar, mis manos tocar, mis piernas caminar, mi cerebro funcionar, mi cuerpo saludable estar; pero si no hay miles de recuerdos para llenar solo será un cuerpo frío y marchito, una coraza, un caparazón vacío.

Recuerdos benditos que me hacen sentir.

Recuerdos que me hacen saberme con vida.

¡Oh! Recuerdos, recuerdos malditos que me hacen sufrir.

Se escucha a lo lejos un susurro con una frase incomprensible para la persona recostada en la inmaculada y blanca cama

Dolor

Mucho dolor y un pitido insoportable en la cabeza, a lo lejos se alcanza a escuchar el sonido de un ventilador y aún más lejos el sonido de un televisor como si estuviese dentro de una caja de madera o un baúl.

Desorientada y mareada se sentó en la superficie donde yacía, reparando en que no sabía dónde demonios estaba, tal vez por lo blanco del lugar y el exagerado olor a líquidos de limpieza podría ser un hospital. Que cliché de película de terror barata pensó, si no sabía que ella era tan despistada en algunas ocasiones se impresionaría de lo que pensaba en un momento como este.

Al bajar los pies y tocar el suelo, un escalofrió cruzo su espalda no solo por lo frío del mismo. Giró bruscamente hacía el gran ventanal del otro lado de la habitación que daba a un patio o al menos daba pinta de serlo. Las cortinas no estaban cerradas y a pesar de no haber luna ni luces encendidas fuera, se podía ver claramente.  
Y al observar detenidamente las estrellas, sintió un gran vacío, uno de esos que se sienten hasta el más escondido de los sentidos. De esos vacíos que no sabes en realidad que es lo que te hace falta para sentirte de esa manera como si el cerebro solo se dedicara al buen funcionamiento de las funciones básicas de tu cuerpo pero nada mas, nada de sentimientos, nada de lo que nos denomina como ser humano. Como si esa parte con la que eres capaz de comprender el dolor propio o ajeno fuera sustituido por un pedazo de materia inútil. O quizá solo estaba alucinando tal vez por el olor, la medicinas que tal vez le suministraron o simplemente al fin se estaba volviendo loca.

Estuvo varios minutos ida, mirando, observando ¿10, 15 minutos? No se dio cuenta pero regreso a la realidad como si se hubiera ido de paseo, no reparo hasta ese momento que se moría de sed. Observo toda la habitación en busca de un poco de agua. Lo más que pudo encontrar fue un vaso para su mala suerte vacío. Se irguió totalmente, estiro la mano percatándose que tenia una aguja incrustada en el dorso de su mano y al estirarse demasiado logro lastimarle, ahogando un quejido se dirigió a una de las dos puertas que había arrastrando con ella el tubo raro que sostenía el suero. De una de las puertas se podía ver una luz escurridiza por debajo y por las brechas de los costados. Intuyó que esta sería la del baño, porque su madre sabía perfectamente que ella odiaba la oscuridad y siempre le pedía que mantuviera una luz encendida. Su madre, llegó ese pensamiento de repente como bostezo, como estornudo Esa persona, su madre ¿de pelo rubio, castaño, negro? ¿Alta o baja? ¿Viva o muerta? .

¿Por qué no podía contestar siquiera esas preguntas tan sencillas de alguien que lo era todo para ella? Espera, ¿Todo? ¿Lo era?

Que sucedía. En primer instancia por que se encontraba en ese lugar que hacia ella ahí, donde estaba toda la gente,  
Tantas… tantas preguntas ninguna respuesta ¿Qué sucedía? ¿No entendía?

Dolor, dolor aún más intenso del que tenía. Empezó a marearse, a sentir la sensación de querer vomitar.

Lo último que alcanzo a sentir no con mucha intensidad fue un golpe en la sien.


End file.
